Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' '''Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1st, 2013, only registered users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's aliens.' Alien Requirements *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *Febuary: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May:' TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *Febuary: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August: Mothster *September: Balance Flame *October: SlenderBen *November: Psybiote *December: NML 2014 *January: Testi-O *Febuary: Handra *March: Loch Ness *April: Zelusassin *May: 'TIE! 'Hothead (S100TRS) and Feet Balled *June: Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) *July: Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) *August: Ultimate Electrolite *September: Eyedra *October: Rex Hydra *November: Vanissimo *December: Ultimate Ditto (Ahmad 15) 2015 *January: Disastra *February: Camineral * March: Ninjace ---- RocklES Created by CaT and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * E-Bola Created by Sillyruner and nominated by Sci. For #awesomest alien evah!!11!!11!1!You wanna laugh? Don't have a lot of time? Then go and read SHORT N SNAPPY! 07:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Against #You were being legit? '''How's the pie? So good, so good, so good. -Momma (Wall - Blog - ) 16:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ##Think about it. April has April Fools. This alien obviously isn't the best alien. So why not feature an alien that might not deserve it just for the hell of it? It's all a big joke. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 17:50, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ###Sci you're a jerk, I won featured user of April 2013. So I'm just a big joke huh? I didn't deserve it huh? All of this just for the hell of it? All of you mods and maybe even some users where probably laughing your butts of going "Yopo sucks, lol let's make him the April Fools featured user". The laughing stock of BTFF, Yoponot. I bet you just made that support group so you could make fun of me even more. I bet you're going to respond to this like "lool I was just joking Yopo, calm down" then go laugh on TEE about how much I suck. You've lost any and all respect I had for you. Just kidding, ik that's not what actually happened or what you meant (or is it, dun dun dun!). I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (Wall - Blog - ) 18:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) #How is this funny? This thing killed millions of people. 0/10 Brian Contact me 07:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Comments *EBOLA MAN EBOLA The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 15:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC)